


Coincidences

by bubblesbromleigh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesbromleigh/pseuds/bubblesbromleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot set straight after season 6, episode 15.  Slight spoilers for the end of that episode.<br/>Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Rosita are taken back to the Saviours base and meet Negan for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot. It follows what happens straight after episode 15 but is in no way what I expect to happen, I wrote it just for fun. The idea came to me on a long and boring train trip and the only way to get it out of my head was to write it. I don't read the comics but have picked up bits and pieces online to know that I have got Negan OOC (he doesn't swear in this even though I know the man's a real potty mouth!) It's a story of key fobs and ridiculous coincidences but like I say I wrote it for fun so bear with me. Thanks (I think) to lizziekat15 for encouraging me to post this.   
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.

The blow to the small of his back with the rifle butt sent him to his knees and he instinctively put his hands out to break his fall. Agony shot through his injured shoulder and he couldn’t help the hiss of pain that escaped. Beside him he was aware of his friends being forced to kneel, their protests silenced by the jeers and snarls of their heavily armed captors as they were shoved to the cold, concrete floor.

The guilt was almost overwhelming, he knew this situation was all his fault, if he’d just listened to Glenn they’d all be back at Alexandria now. They would be surrounded by their friends as they prepared to defend the town from the Saviours. Now they were trapped and helpless and he knew from overheard conversations they were to be used as hostages, a bargaining tool to force Rick to comply with whatever their asshole leader wanted. Once again he’d let his anger and thirst for revenge take over and this time the cost would be high, this time his stupidity could cost someone their life. All he could do was hope it was his own.

A scuffle, followed by a woman’s curse and male laughter made him turn his head. One of the Saviours had hold of Rosita, pulling the pretty woman close to him as she struggled to break free from his bruising grip.

“Damn it but aint you just a fine piece?” He leered, gripping her chin and forcing her face up.  
“Gonna ask Negan if we can keep you around”

Rosita glared at him, her dark eyes full of fury as she spat in his face.

“Get your hands off me!” She snarled, twisting free from his grip, trying to get to her feet.

“Bitch!” The man wiped the phlegm from his cheek then lashed out, the backhander catching her jaw and snapping her head to one side. 

He raised his hand to strike again but a weight crashed into him, knocking him sideways.

“Daryl! Don’t!” Rosita cried out as she saw the injured man launch himself at her attacker.

“Please don’t” she cried again as Daryl managed to land a vicious punch on the downed man. At once he was grabbed and pulled away by several others, blows raining down on him.

Glenn and Michonne tried to rise but were pushed back down, guns held to their heads as they watched helplessly.

Daryl was dragged away, the sheer number of hits he was taking forcing him to the ground. A savage kick to the gunshot wound in his shoulder made him yell in agony and he tried to curl into a ball to protect himself.

“You don’t know when to stop, do you?” Dwight was leaning over him, his burnt face close to Daryl’s.

“She your woman? That why you don’t want her touched?” He grinned suddenly.  
“Or maybe you’re just hoping to get lucky. You think if you charge in like her knight in shining armour she’ll be so grateful she’ll let you into her bed?”

Dwight let his gaze drift over Rosita, eying her body up and down.

“Come on man, get realistic” he sneered “you really think a piece of shit like you has a chance with a woman like that?”

Daryl forced his aching body to his knees, his eyes cold as he meet Dwight’s amused expression.

“Aint like that. She’s got a man back home, just want her to get back to him” He muttered quietly.

“You cooperate and your man back at the town behaves and there’s no reason most of you won’t get back in one piece” Dwight stood, his face blank as he took in the four captives.

“Course one of you has to die, just to make a point. Can’t have you going round killing ours and not do something about it” He grinned.

“Which one of you doesn’t make it is up to the boss, him and Lucille like to make all the important decisions together”

“Should have killed you back then” Daryl glared at the scarred man in front of him.  
“You and your two bitches”

At once Dwight’s gun was in his hand, the barrel pressed to Daryl’s temple.

“You watch your mouth” he snarled “That’s my wife you’re talking about. Damn it, wish I’d shot you the other day instead of that damn woman that got in the way” He lowered the gun and turned away.

“And you’re right, you should have killed me when you had the chance” He spun round, the gun flashing out, making contact with Daryl’s jaw, splitting his lip and filling his mouth with blood.

“Enough!” The loud bellow came from nowhere and at once Dwight backed away, re holstering his gun.

The man that approached them was big, tall and broad shouldered, leather jacket stretched over the bulging muscles of his upper arms. His eyes were bright and intelligent as they studied the prisoners in front of him. Resting across his shoulder was a baseball bat, it’s dark stained barrel wrapped in barbed wire.

“So” he asked cheerfully “What have we got here?” He sauntered across the room, stopping in front of Glenn, looking him up and down without interest.

“Nothing special” he muttered to himself “just a foot soldier at a guess” he moved on, pausing in front of Rosita, laughing as she met his stare with her own hostile one, refusing to be intimidated.

“Hi, I’m Negan. I bet your a fiesty one in the bedroom aint you?” He drawled “maybe one day I’ll get the chance to find out”

“Dream on asshole!” She snarled, causing him to laugh out loud.

“I like this one” he commented “and not just because she’s a looker” Slowly he advanced on Michonne, studying her intently. She jerked her head back as his hand reached out, seizing hold of a handful of her dreadlocks.

“Great ‘do” he commented casually “very distinctive”. Before she could react he pulled out his knife and sliced two of the ropes of dark hair off, tossing them to the closest man.

“Keep hold of them, they’re going to come in useful later”

Finally he stopped in front of Daryl.

“Heard all about you” he grinned.

“Heard how you screwed up and didn’t kill my man Dwight here when you had the chance. Bet you regret it now don’t you?”

The lack of reply didn’t bother him as he continued.

“I guess should be grateful you spared him and Honey as it meant I got my pretty little toy back and Dwight got the chance to learn the error of his ways in defying me and trying to take what was mine” 

Daryl glanced up, suddenly realising there was more going on with Dwight than he first thought. The man was glaring at him, his hand absently rubbing his burnt cheek, as Negan continued rambling.

“Nothing like a hot iron to the face to put a man in his place. You certainly learned a lesson didn’t you Dwight?” 

Without waiting for a reply Negan nodded to the two men behind Daryl.

“Take his vest, I’ve a use for that as well” 

As the men began to try and pull the vest from his back Daryl began to resist. He’d already lost his crossbow again, the weapon was once more slung across Dwight’s back and he was damned if he was going to let them take his vest without a fight.

With a muttered curse Negan pulled the bat from his shoulder and swung it swiftly, slamming it into Daryl’s injured shoulder. At once the hunter gave a yelp of pain, his hand flying up to clutch at the wound, now bleeding once again. The two men yanked his arms back and forced the winged leather from his body. As they pulled it free a small item fell from one of the pockets. At once Daryl scooped it up, clutching it tightly in his hand.

“What you got there then?” Negan was curious “show me” he demanded.

“Go to Hell!” Daryl spat at him, holding the object even tighter. 

At Negan’s nod one of the men grabbed Daryl’s arm, twisting it painfully behind him and the second forced his hand open, pulling the object from his grip.

“Ain’t nothing” he frowned as he held the small keychain out to Negan. Negan took it, studying it carefully, rubbing his finger over the raised letters.

“Now why would a keychain with the name Dennis mean so much to someone called Daryl I wonder” He pushed the tip of the bat under Daryl’s chin, forcing his head up.

“Care to enlighten me?”

Daryl was tired, he hurt all over and had had enough. He was responsible for so many of the terrible things that had happened to his friends. He hadn’t found Sophia in time, he’d given up tracking the Governor and cost them the prison which had led to Beth’s abduction and death, which had in turn lead to Tyreese's death. The loss of Denise and now the capture of his friends were the final straw. Negan only wanted one of them dead to make a point so why not make it him. At least then his friends would be reunited with the others, Glenn could go back to Maggie and his unborn child, Michonne could be with Rick and the kids and Rosita could return to Abraham. They would all be where they should be and no one would miss him. He knew Denise would be cursing him out for thinking like this but in his head it was the right thing to do. Slowly he met Negan’s eyes.

“Aint tellin’ you shit” he drawled, managing to hawk up a mouthful of blood and phlegm and spit it at the towering man’s feet.

He was satisfied at the look of fury that crossed Negan’s face.

“You really do have a death wish don’t you?” Negan’s tone was sinister as he turned to Dwight.

“Let’s make his wishes come true then. Bring him over here” With a grin, Dwight and a second man grabbed Daryl. He didn’t resist as he was pulled into the center of the room and shoved to his knees.

Daryl blanked out the shouts of his friends as they begged for his life, pleading with Negan to rethink his actions as the big man took a few practise swings with the heavy bat. 

“Lucille’s going to enjoy this” he said as he straightened, raising his beloved bat over his head.

“Any last words?” He waited a second, grinning when the only response was a muttered  
“Get the Hell on with it Asshole”. Negan took a deep breathe and prepared himself.

“Wait!” 

Rosita’s urgent cry stopped him mid swing, Lucille missing Daryl’s head by a fraction of and inch, glancing off his shoulder instead.

“The key chain belonged to a friend of his that your man killed. Dennis was her Brother” Rosita desperately explained.

“You don’t have to kill him now you know” 

Negan stared at Daryl.

“You kept the fob because this woman was special to you?” He asked, genuinely interested.

“I kept it ‘cos she was a special woman, helped me a lot when I needed it” Daryl spat out.  
“You gonna kill me or what?” He demanded.

“Maybe later, now I’m just curious about this woman” Negan crouched so he was level with Daryl.

“You know, I had a sister, couldn’t find her when the world went tits up. She was a special woman, good and kind, not like me. She went out of her way to help people. In fact she went on to make a good living out of helping people”

He was quiet for a second, lost in his thoughts, fingers rubbing absently over the keyfob again, before suddenly demanding to know what Daryl had needed help with.

“Had some issues when I was a kid, messed me up and Denise was helping me sort my head out” Daryl started when Negan suddenly grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him. Behind him Michonne and Glenn exchanged startled looks, no one had any idea Daryl was so close to their murdered doctor.

“Her name was Denise?” He questioned abruptly.

Daryl nodded, confused by Negan’s behaviour.

“Yeah, she had an older twin brother called Dennis, said her parents thought it was clever” He glared over at Dwight.

“Asshole over there killed her with my crossbow, one he took from me when I should’ve killed him” His voice broke slightly and he fought to hide it.

“S’my fault she died” he finished, almost to himself.

Negan rose and paced around the room, swinging Lucille by his side before stopping in front of Dwight.

“There’s so many things you don’t know about me” he said softly.

“Things like I don’t believe in coincidences, things like I wasn’t always known as Negan, things like I had a twin sister, 6 minutes younger than me. A sister who was a lot cleverer than me and went off to train as a psychologist so she could help people. A sister you killed by sticking a bolt through her head”

Before Dwight could open his mouth Lucille smashed into him, shattering several of the bones in his face. The rest of the Saviours backed away as Negan continued to bring Lucille down on the crumpled body in front of him over and over again. Finally he stepped back, chest heaving with exertion, Lucille hanging limply by his side. Dwight’s head was nothing more than a mangled, pulpy mess, bits of shattered skull and brain matter still caught in the barbed wire wrapped around the blood stained bat. 

Finally Negan’s breathing returned to normal and he strode over to where Daryl was still kneeling.

“Why was she out with you. She was never a fighter.” He demanded.

“She wanted to go to some dumb apothecary shop to look for medical supplies. Said she’d go on her own if I didn’t go with her. She would of as well, she was tougher than she thought” Daryl dropped his head.

“I was meant to look out for her and I screwed up. She was our only Doctor and a real good person, I should have kept her safe”

“We should have kept her safe, it wasn’t just you, I was there as well” Rosita spoke up “We should have stopped her from going but she insisted and she was right. The medicines we found because of her have already saved a life”

Negan studied Daryl.

“You and her together?” He asked.

“No, she had a girlfriend” Daryl looked up at Negan with a shrug “maybe things would have been different if she didn’t like girls, I don’t know. I aint good at shit like that but I know I liked her a lot”

Negan was quiet for a while, finally turning to one of his men.

“Go get one of the trucks” he demanded.

“Boss?” The man questioned, 

“Just do as I say!” Negan raised the bat “unless you want to take it up with Lucille here”

The man scurried off without another word.

Negan faced his captives.

“Get your shit together. I’m gonna let you all go this time, just cause you looked out for my sister. This is a one time deal. Next time I see any of you, you die. You tell that Asshole Rick I will be coming for him, you’re not safe behind those big walls. Someone has to pay for killing so many of my men, payback will happen. Now get the Hell out of here before I change my mind”

Daryl scooped up his discarded vest, pulling it on as he made his way to Dwight’s mangled corpse. Carefully trying to avoid all the blood and other unidentifiable mess on the floor he pulled his crossbow from the body, holding it at arm’s length as gore dripped from every part of it. It was going to take some careful cleaning to get it usable again but he didn’t care. He gave Dwight’s foot a satisfied kick as he moved away.

“So long asshole, got what you deserved in the end” he muttered, striding away without a backwards glance. He saw Negan standing watching him and briefly wondered if he could get a bolt loaded and fired quickly enough. A quick glance at the remaining number of armed men in the room, still surrounding his friends made him discount that idea fairly quickly. He saw Negan smirk and knew the man guessed exactly what he was thinking.

“Wise decision” Negan stepped in front of him, the keyfob in his hand again.

“Think I’ll keep this” he commented, tucking it into his pants pocket “any objections?”

Daryl took a final look at Dwight’s remains.

“Don’t need it no more, dick that killed her’s gone” 

Negan gave him a nod.

“Fair enough” he hesitated for once seeming at a loss for words “Thanks for looking out for her but I meant what I said, Next time I see you one of us will have to die and I don’t plan on it being me. Now get out of here”

“Don’t plan on it being me either” Daryl could resist the final parting shot over his shoulder as he followed Michonne, Glenn and Rosita outside to the waiting truck and driver.

As the climbed into the back he heard Negan one final time,

“We’ll just have to wait and see then won’t we?”

The truck dropped them off a mile or so away from Alexandria, the driver refusing to come any closer and risk his life. As they hiked back Rosita fell into step next to him.

“What you did back there, when that jerk had his hands on me, Thanks. Course I didn’t really need your help, I was dealing with it but Thanks anyway.” She gave him a blinding smile “and just as a heads up, I don’t have a man back at home, Abraham the jerk dumped me for Sasha” she smiled again and sauntered off, a provocative sway to her hips he couldn’t help but notice.

“Man, you are so in there!” Glenn was grinning like an idiot as his eyes followed the pretty young woman as she caught up with Michonne.

Daryl gave him a cuff round the back of the head.

“Stop ogling the girl, you’re a married man with a kid on the way”

“I’m married, not dead! Anyway you know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt Maggie” Glenn gave him a sly look before making sure he was out of arm’s reach. “You got no reason to be jealous” He laughed out loud as the older man glared at him before flipping him off and ignoring him for the rest of the walk home.

The gates of Alexandria soon came into view and they were meet by several relieved faces. Glenn was almost sent flying as Maggie threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and holding him tight. Rick gave Michonne a reserved kiss on the cheek and a quick embrace but it was clear to everyone just how worried he’d been. 

Daryl glanced around wondering where Carol was, he was surprised she wasn’t there to greet them. He noticed Morgan was missing as well and began to get a bad feeling. 

He turned to Rick but before he could speak the leader was gripping his arm and pulling him to one side.

“I’m glad to see you back man, really I am, but we need to talk and I need you not to flip out on me. I’m gonna need you here with us for when the shit hits the fan and the Saviours come”  
Daryl pulled his arm free.

“This about Carol?” He demanded “She dead?”

“No, at least I don’t think so. She left. Morgans out looking for her, he’ll find her and bring her back”

Daryl spun on his heel, heading back to the gate before Rick’s voice stopped him.

“Daryl please! Don’t do this again. We need you here, we need you to fight with us against Negan and the Saviours, you know they’re coming”

He turned again to find several pairs of eyes watching him, some scared, some hopeful and some just wary, as if they were expecting him to just storm off again.

With a sign he shouldered his still filthy crossbow.

“I’ll stay, guess I need someone to patch up this damn shoulder” he snarled  
“But soon as this is over I’m outta here. Aint coming back ‘til I find her”

“When this is over, if she’s not back, I’ll come with you and we will find her, we’ll bring her home” Rick clapped a hand on his uninjured arm.

“She’s family and we take care of our own”

With a shrug Daryl shook Rick’s hand off and allowed Rosita to lead him to the medical room. With Denise gone she was the closest thing to a doctor they had at Alexandria and it was far too risky to try and travel to the medic at Hilltop with the Saviours lurking outside the walls. 

As Rosita patched him up Daryl swore to himself he would never allow another of his friends to be hurt again. He would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

Even if it killed him.


End file.
